The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila hybrida, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Genesis’.
The new Gypsophila plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely and uniformly flowering Gypsophila cultivars with many petals per flower and straight stems.
The new Gypsophila plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in August, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Gypsophila hybrida identified as Line 33, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gypsophila hybrida identified as Line 19, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gypsophila was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in April, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gypsophila plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since June, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Gypsophila plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.